Bad Day
by bcmvany12
Summary: But once the three of them were in the middle of the bridge the rope snapped. McGee screamed. Tony grabbed Ziva’s arm. Ziva felt the wood fall from beneath her feet. The last thing she felt was icy water surround her body and then every thing went black.


Disclaimer: Me no own NCIS

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You have good days. You have fantastic days. You have wonderful days. This...is NOT one of those days...

The rain came down endlessly. The sky was covered in thick, dark grey clouds. Tony, McGee and Ziva were awaiting Gibbs's "Gear up!" so they could get the hell out of the office they'd been working in for the last week. The last case had been bad. Ziva had been injured, Abby had a nervous breakdown, McGee almost ate the evidence, and Tony was beating himself up because he didn't get to Ziva soon enough. It had not been a good case.

But today was a very boring day. There was not even any paperwork. McGee was playing a computer game, Ziva was typing an email home and Tony was annoying his partners with the endless shredding of papers.

"This is insane!" Tony complained. "A whole week without a single case."

"It could be worse." Ziva looked up at the senior field agent as he fed unimportant papers to his shredder. "You could have shredded your report by mistake."

As Ziva said this Tony desperately searched for his report only to find it's remains in his garbage.

"It just got worse."

Gibbs chose that moment to walk into the squad room.

"Gear up!"

Tony and Ziva obediently followed Gibbs into the elevator with McGee right behind them.

"What happened?" McGee asked.

"Marine near a river with a bullet in his head." Gibbs answered.

"Whoever did it was probably trying to dispose of the body in the river when it washed up on the bank." Ziva commented.

The team discussed the case until they got to the garage. "I'll meet you there." Gibbs said as he walked toward his car.

"Where you going?" McGee asked. However, Gibbs did not answer and drove off.

McGee sat in the back and Ziva sat shotgun. Tony was driving.

Each were thinking about separate things.

Ziva was thinking about how badly the last case had gone. She was interrogating a man about the murder of a Petty officer. She got him to talk and discovered he did it. The suspect went crazy and as she was leaving the room grabbed her by the back of her head and dragged her back in. She shot his leg, however it didn't stop him. He punched her in the face and stomach before Tony ran in and pulled him away from her. _How could I be so weak? Why couldn't I protect myself. Why did i not try to shoot him in the head? Why did I aim at his leg? Why did i not kill him? _Many questioned flowed through her mind. But she was glad Tony had been there. He always seemed to be there when she needed him.

Tony was thinking about how the suspect had attacked Ziva. It had scared him so bad. What would have happened if he hadn't ran in there? What if that man had reached her gun? What if he had killed her? Tony couldn't live without Ziva. He remembered the man leaping out of his seat and grabbing a fist of her hair. He had pulled her down on to her back. She pulled out her gun and shot his leg but the man kicked the gun away from her hand...Tony remembered standing there in shock. He had never seen Ziva so helpless. So afraid. When he had snapped back into his senses and pulled the man away from Ziva, she was already unconscious. _Why did i hesitate? Why did it have to be Ziva? _Tony glanced in Ziva's direction. She still had a faint bruise under her eye. _Why didn't i react sooner? _

McGee was also thinking about last week's case. He had been so hungry. He was out of money for the break room and Tony wouldn't lend him a buck. So he had been there, in the evidence locker, with a clowny cake. This cake had been in a victim's refrigerator. It didn't mean anything! Nobody would notice it was gone...McGee was about to take a bite out of the dessert when Abby snatched it out of his hands.

"Do you know what this is?" She yelled.

"Food?" McGee answered.

"NO! Well yes but...NO! This is evidence! Not only that, but this clowny cake is poisoned!"

"What!" McGee jumped out of his chair.

"Think about it McGee. You were about to have death by clowny cake! NEVER eat the evidence again!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The road was slick the highway was deserted. The rain was still coming down hard and they were finding it hard to see. "Ziva. What's that up ahead?" Tony asked. "It looks like a bridge. But we can't make it across with our car!" Just then Tony got out of the car, so McGee and Ziva followed.

"What are you doing?" Ziva yelled over the rain.

"I'm going to see if there is another road!" he yelled back.

They walked over to the bridge to see that the river underneath it had flooded and the rapids were out of control. There was no other road.

"Maybe we should turn back!" McGee suggested.

It was getting dark and it was already difficult to see with the pouring rain. They walked back to the car but when Tony turned to key the engine didn't start.

"Oh. That's just great!" Tony yelled.

"Clam down! Do you have a signal on your cell?" Ziva asked.

"Nope."

It was then decided that they would walk across the bridge and look for a town or a signal. But once the three of them were in the middle of the bridge the rope snapped. McGee screamed. Tony grabbed Ziva's arm. Ziva felt the wood fall l from beneath her feet. The last thing she felt was icy water surround her body and then every thing went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where did Gibbs go? What will happen to the team? Will they survive? You know you want to review it!

-Bren


End file.
